Into the Darkness
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: Things become more complicated as Danny get's bitten and turned into a vampire, the new vampire Danny wants to turn the entire world into his own army of vampire's starting with Amity Park. Will Sam and friends save their friends from sucumbing to his vam
1. The Beginning of Fate

Into the Darkness

Screen Caption Tile: Its a blood-thirtsty battle !

Ch. 1- **The Beginning of Fate**

It was late at night in Amity Park, people who think it as 'a nice place to live'. However since the ghost invasion it was far from being perfect and safe... well its safe for a while until another ghost attack. Their was a crash the source reveiled being a boy no older than 15 and next to him was a girl who was completly dressed in black, and a boy wearing a red beret was holding a PDA. "Man, I gotta finish this it's almost midnight, kay guys" he said as he flew to find his opponent who resembled a vampire, he took a look at the ghost and shot foward, but the vampire dodged out the way hit him in the back. "Danny are you ok?" said the boy as his friend glared at him "Sorry standard question" he replied "Tucker hurry up and use the thermos" he yelled as he fought the ghost again. "Danny I can't the thermos is programmed to catch ghosts not vampires" he replied then the girl came up to him "Tucker just reprogram thermos to catch vampires too!" she said impatiently "Ok Sam I'm trying" he replied.

So far the battle was doing little process as Danny barely got a scratch on his opponent as Tucker was reprogramming the thermos and his PDA beeped "Danny it's done! Bye bye Dracula" he said as he pointed the thermos and caught him, but before he went into the thermos it spotted Danny's neck and sank it's fangs into his flesh, causing him to scream in pain as the vampire got into the thermos and he layed onto the ground and turned back to human. Sam and Tucker came up to him wondering if he's ok when Sam saw his neck "Danny!" she screamed when she saw the blood slidding down her friends neck she ran over to pick him up "Tucker help me get him home" she said as Tucker waisted no second and help her carry him to his house. When they got inside they had to avoid Danny's parents being ghost hunters and all, but it was too late when his mother spot him in his friends arms "Kids what happend to Danny" she asked in question. While Sam had to think up an excuse "He was at my house studying and he fell asleep so were bringing him home" she lied trying to protect her friend as they carried him to his room and were about to leave when Sam took one last look before she left and whispered _"Please be ok, Danny"._

Then Danny woke up after his friends left and opened his mouth, reveiling a pair of sharp fangs, and his eyes turned a blood red. He felt light-headed and as he started to get up he stared at his wound he touched it with his finger drawing the blood. He suddenly had a strange urge to taste it and he did, it tasted like nothing he had ever had before so he continued until he realized what he was doing. _'What am I doing, why am I drinking my own blood' _he thought as he turned to his mirror and saw no reflection _'Oh no, I'm becoming a vampire' _he thought out scared at the thought becoming one with the living dead. "Gotto get Sam and Tucker.. gotta." he said before he felt dizzy, his body was burning on the inside, and he couldn't take it and he collasped until the next morning. For soon he knew becoming a vampire will be a new problem and soon a new threat.

**Authors Note: I'm starting a new story, M.O.P (Memoirs of Phantom) is on stanby, for now until I have more ideas, I don't own Danny Phantom, Just Danny's Vampire Form.**


	2. Temptations of the Mind

**Author's Note: I don't own Danny phantom, just Danny's vampire form.**

**Rated T for blood and intense situations  
**

Ch.2 "Temptations of the Mind"

Danny was tossing and turning as he was in physical pain, groaning in disgust and non-stop anquish. _He looke at his surroundings he saw his home or what was his home. He saw many kids faces, but he was startled to see they all have pale skin tone, scarlet eyes_,_ and wearing formal clothing. What almost made him in releif was seeing Sam, but something happend she looked at him and started to back away in fear "What's wrong?" he asked and she started to cry "SAM! What's Happening?" he said in a forceful tone. Then sharp claws sprouted from his hands, his skin began turning pale than his ghost form, his canine's grew into large fangs, and his eye's became a sickening blood red. "What's happening to me?" he said shocked to his transformation and he felt all emotions leaving his heart leaving a feeling of lust and anger. He started to grin evily and clawed Sam, before he new what happend he saw his friend lying on the ground with a heavy wound he started to cry "SAM!" he yelled and everything went black._

He woke up panting heavily from the ghastly nightmare, every moment he took a breath he felt it was real. He looked at the clock and it said 5:45 am 'What did I wake up that early, strange I don't feel tired, I need to talk to Sam and Tucker at school' he thought as he was heading towards the shower.

He was careful about the wound and as the light poured in he hissed slightly as it slightly burned his skin.

As he got out he tried to get out before his parents notice, but his mother caught him "Danny what is that?" she said "Nothing really I got to go to school" he said trying to get away, but Maddie grabbed him and gasped seeing a small bite mark on his neck "Danny! Your neck!" she said in shock giving Danny the oppurtunity to escape.

As he was out of his reach he met up with his friends and Sam was the first to speak "Danny I'm so glad your ok" she said seeing him smile then turned into a disappointed look.

"Well maybe not, guys you would beleive this, but I'm..." his words were cut short due to the bell which got them going. They got to class with in less than seven seconds and made it to their seats "Mr. Fenton nice to see you here for change" said his teacher Mr. Lancer.

While he was trying to pay attention to the lesson he started to have a conversation in his head _' Danny don't you see this isn't the path you desire' it replied in his head. _He tried to shake it off and class ended he was going home with his friends when he startled to groan in pain Sam seeing this tried to help him home.

When she got there she stayed their late for support and hoping he was all better.

"Danny what happend" she whispered seeing him like this and shot her back "Sam get away!" he yelled and Sam tried to get near him, but he growled like nothing she had ever heard and she heard a sickening sound coming from him.

His skin was turning very pale, claws sprouted from his fingers, his canine's became larger, and as he opened his eyes they were no longer a shade of blue, instead their were blood red.

"Sam, come with me" he said in a as he bare his large fangs. "Danny what are you doing" she yelled at her friend startled at his transformation, she tried to get away but he grabbed her, she spotted a Fenton weapon and shot it at him. He gave off a inhuman cry and fled from his room leaving a scared and sad Sam behind.

"Sam what's wrong" said Jazz as she entered the room and saw Sam's face filled with tears "D-d-Danny has become a vampire" she said as she choked on her words leaving Jazz shocked and she hugged her. She thought what could they do now that he has become part of the undead and will save him.

In a dark alley from down the block, Danny in his vampire form was searching for a way to rule these species, it stopped him for a second.

_"What am I doing, I should do this' he said in his mind 'But Danny think of it you shall become all powerful, rid the world of humans forever, and live forever with the love of your life, Sam as your queen' _he stopped thinking as replied "Yess" he hissed "I shall conquere this planet," he said looking at a photo of him and Sam "Soon, Sam you shall be my queen" he softly laughed into the darkness waiting to strike.

_'Soon this planet shall fall, to their new leader!' his voice echoed the emptyness as he prepared to put his plan into action._

_**2. Author's note: I don't own Danny Phantom, SAVE DP, I own danny's vampire form, no flame's just reviews.**  
_


	3. Beneath the Full Moon

**Ch. 3 "Beneath the Full Moon"**

**A**fter the vampire fiasco Sam called Tucker to come over to her house to find any clues about Danny's tranformation**. It was over three hours and they were look for the information, "Sam.. we have been here for hours and all the information I'm finding is useless".**

**"Keep trying" she said as she pulled out a book with old leaf papers.**

**She looked through the book and found something: Ghosts are usually vengeful spirits, because they didn't finish their job or lost someone they loved dearly, see Vampires (429) and Souls (546). **She quickly turned to the page and read the information: **Vampire's are creatures of the undead, they can be both ghost and human. They feast on blood and sometimes ectoplasm, of ghost and humans. Once they have been bitten the victim becomes a slave of the vampire and does their bidding. **Sam stopped and felt her skin crawl when hearing that and continued. **If a half/ghost-half human becomes a vampire they can bite ghosts and humans. They can scourged upon the human world and the spirit world would be doomed. She stopped reading and felt her heart skipped a beat and turned to Tucker.**

"Tucker, I found it if we don't stop Danny now we would be in danger" she said to him.

"Woah, woah, our best friend gonna to rule both worlds with vampire's your kidding" he said not being convinced, but Sam glared at him, and she was going out when Tucker asked "Sam what are you doing?".

She grabbed his arm and continued to talk "If we find him now we might stop him, where is the best place to find a vampire at night" she said as a noise caught her attention. She and Tucker followed it and stopped when they heard a voice "Sam, Tucker how nice to see you" said the voice making them stop in their tracks.

They stood across from a pair of blood red eyes, as the figure walked out of the shadows, it was Danny, but to Sam was very unexpected to see him after his transformation.

He stood there having pale skin, large fangs, and blood red eyes, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a silk dress shirt tucked in , a medallion with a ruby in the middle, he was holding an onyx staff with a polished blood stone on it, he had a black cape from behind, and steel plated shoes. He almost looked like a 19th. century vampire.

"Danny?" Sam said to what was her friend.

"Yesss, Ssam," he said in a hiss which made the group move back.

"You guys, there is no reason to run" he said as another figure moved foward. It was a girl to their surprise: her redish-brunette hair was braided with two black ribbons, her skin was pale as the full moon, she was whering a multi-layered red dress, underneath was fishnet panty-hose, black high-heels, and her eyes were as red as Danny's.

It only took a few moments before she recognized it was Jazz. "J-jjjazz?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"Yess Sam," she replied her voice had no life in it almost as if it was drained away.

"Come, you'll both join the children of night," he said as he grabbed Sam's wrist, she tried to struggle, but his grip was strong on her wrist, it was beginning to bleed due to his claws being pushed on her skin. "No Danny listen, this is you" she said trying to break free, Tucker tried to intercept but Jazz caught him and caught him. "This is me, Sam you will join me" he said in a raspy tone _'This isn't you, your starting to go insane'._

_ He was going for her neck when a light began rising from the alley and it started to touch his skin, it was the sun it was rising "Jazz let's move!" he ordered and both of them retreated to the shadows before hearing Danny's last words "Soon, you will join me and the worlds will submit to my power" he said before completely disappearing from the alley._

_Sam stood in shock , her friend is about to destroy humanity and rule the world. All they have to do now is hope for a way to reverse it and save their friends from a terrible fate. Just as she realized it was almost morning they quickly ran to their home's before their parent's find out they were gone.  
_

_ Meanwhile in the shadows, Danny and Jazz were in a sanctuary with several other vampires. He stood up and began walking towards the other "Don't worry, we will go to the surrounding towns turning people into vampires, we will attack each city one by one, soon this planet and the Ghost Zone will surrender to our power!" he exlaimed and the other vampire's cheered him on knowing he will soon win. In his mind he was feeling powerful much more than ever, he felt there was someone nagging him that it was wrong, but he shooked it off being pleased by his new strength._

_ "Perfect, both worlds will be mine and Sam will be my queen!" he laughed at the dark thought. As everything faded leaving a group of dark red eyes._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, JUST HIS Vampire form, SAVE DP, and no flames just reviews, thank you for the support.**  
_


	4. Darkest Thoughts

**Ch. 4 "Darkest Thoughts"**

**A**t Casper High, their were reports of several students: Paulina, Star, Kwan, Dash, Sidney, Jazz, and Danny. Still Sam and Tucker were worried about their friend the last comment echoed in Sam's mind _"Soon you will join me and the worlds will surrender to my power" it creeped her out. Lunch wasn't the same without him "Tucker we should find him before" "Hey guys" a voiced interupted her it was Valerie their... other friend._

_ "Did you know Danny and Jazz are missing" she said in a sad tone which Sam hardly beleived. Knowing Valerie well she tries to kill their friend when he is in ghost form. _

After lunch their were heading back to homeroom when the lights turned off, most of the people were in a commotion, but the two know better then that, suddenly a loud scream echoed the building.

They were about to find the source, they were getting closer when the lights were turned back on and they lost the source. After school they were heading for Sam's _place, but a crossed over the sky and they followed it and down an alley. Suddenly, they were both knocked out cold and dragged into the shadows, to meet their fate._

_Sam was the first to wake up and she saw where they were kept hostage. It almost look like a punk-gothic sanctuary, only for vampires, the entire room looked like late 19th. century, the air was stale and hard to breathe, the walls were lined with black candles, and most of it was hard to see because of the lack of sunlight._

_ She nudged Tucker to wake him up and she saw several vampires in the room. _

_She recognized these vampires were the missing students from school, they all had pale skin, red eyes, and all wore 19th. century clothing, and beside them was Jazz looking over them like mice and she was the cat._

_ They were advancing towards them, the two tried to move, but their bodies wouldn't move, they were almost close to their necks, when they stopped and looked around. _

_It was Danny, looking slightly different from before, he gain some muscle, and his ebony hair grew to mid-length. He made movement meaning to stand aside and they obeyed him. _

_ "So I was wondering how delightful it is to see you" he said with a mischivious grin, as he drawed closer to Sam and grabbed her neck and pulled her towards his face._

_She shivered when she saw his cold red eyes, she can almost see through him, it was like he had no soul or life within him, he stood up and grinned malevolently._

_ "Ah, Sam you don't know I'm glad to see you" he replied in a dark voice which made them shuddered with fear._

_ "What do you want with us" she said trying to get answers out of him "I'm trying to rule this decaying world with you by my side Sam" he replied in a dark voice that made her shiver._

_He turned to the others "Search the town and return with followers" he ordered and few of them left and he returned to Jazz eying at Sam "Take these two away" he said and Jazz grabbed them, but Danny stopped her "But leave Sam here take her to her new room" he said coldly._

_ Jazz took Sam away leaving another vampire with Tucker carrying both of them off._

_ "Yes, my queen you shall be with me at last and we will rule this world!" he laughed coldly._

**Author's note: I do not own Danny phantom, just his vampire form, I'll post the new chapter saturday Probably, no flames just reviews.

* * *

**_Next Time:_

_ Sam stepped back from her vampiric friend as he closed in on her "Please Danny you don't want to do this!" she screamed. Danny came close and hold her hand "Yes I do with you as my beloved queen we can rule together!" he said harshly. _

_"I will not let you do this and I don't want to be your queen!" she shouted making Danny laugh coldly "Don't worry you won't regret this, soon this world shall fall and vampires will rule this planet, with me as their ruler and you as their queen!" he hissed at her and knocking her out._

_ See you next time: Darkest Hearts  
_


	5. Darkest Hearts

Continuation from what was said at "Darkest Thoughts"

Ch. 5 "**Darkest Hearts"**

In a dark hallway Jazz was taking Sam to her new 'room', she opened the door reveiling a her room. It had black candles on the nightstands, strange symbols** on the walls, ebony stain curtains, and a large bed with silk covers. **

**As she walked towards her night stand she saw a silver mirror embedded with amethyst's and a garnet bat on the top, and she found a book it had a strange circle with a seven-sided star she was about to pick it up when she felt a cold air touching her neck and she turned to be faced with her 'former friend'.**

**"Hello, Sam" he said sinisterly, which send a chill up her spine while it looked like he enjoyed.**

**"But Danny" she said but he cut her off "Please do not call me that name, that was the old Danny, it's Master Daniel" he said.**

**"What Danny... or Daniel this isn't you at all" she said looking at him trying not to her fear.**

**"But is Sam, my minions already have brought thousands of new vampire's soon the population of Amity Park will be at my command then the entire world" Daniel said staring into her eyes with malice as he threw her to the bed.**

**"Don't be to certain to leave I have others making sure you'll feel right at home" he grinned as he left a scared Sam.**

**She looked at her surroundings for this first time in her life... she cried.**

** Cried in pain and sadness that she has lost her best friend who's gonna destroy the world, she wiped her tears as she looked back at the book, the one she tried to read but Daniel scared her from it.**

** She walked back up and look at some pages discovering some symbols and pictures, as she looked through the next four pages she found something interesting. It had something to do with the vampire ruler and an odd potion.**

** She continued to read: If the ruler of the vampire's gains enough power even with the accomplishment of a bride, the humanity of the leader will be cease from him on the night of the full moon and he wouldn't be able to be human again. Which made Sam's heart stop until she looked at the next page "There is a remedy for restoring the vampire to his original form, with the Elixir of the Dawn the vampire will be vanquished from his human side" she fealt releif, she will need all the strength she can get.  
**

**She managed to escape her room and tried to find something to reverse Daniel's transformation, she saw a door that had been boarded up whatever it means, he doesn't want it to be open to anyone. Sam used the Fenton Laser she used earlier and careful destroyed the boards and opened it and entered it. **

**She found a library filled with all kinds of herbs and remedies she looked back at the book to find all the ingrediants for the potion to free Danny from his vampiric will.**

**After three hours she found most of them and looked at the list to see the ones on the list: Rosemary, Garlic, Moon Dew, powedered snake skin, now** I need is a silver feather.

Then she was about to grab the jar and make the potion and looked at the last item "Now I need is a piece of his hair, but how am I gonna get tha-aaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she was grabbed from behind.

** Sam looked back seeing her attacker, it was Daniel who didn't looked very pleased at all "Did you think you can escape this?" he said in an angered tone.**

** Sam stepped back from her vampiric friend as he closed in on her "Please Danny you don't want to do this!" she screamed.**

** Daniel came close and hold her hand "Yes I do with you as my beloved queen we can rule together!" he said harshly. **

** " I will not let you do this and I don't want to be your queen!" she shouted making Daniel laugh coldly "Don't worry you won't regret this, soon this world shall fall and vampires will rule this planet, with me as the ruler and you as their queen!" he hissed at her and knocking her out.**

**"Sam is willing to stop me, that is a pathetic attempt, and the night of the full moon is approaching in 7 weeks, all of humanity will cease to exist all with my human emotions and I will rule this world!" he laughed evily.

* * *

**

**Next Time: Finding the cure with Allies**

**Author's note: I've deleted Memoirs of Phantom from my story list it wasn't working out anyway, I'm more focused on this story, no flames just reviews please. **


	6. Finding the Cure with Alies

Ch. 6 'Finding the cure with Allies'

**Author's note: I do not own Danny Phantom, just his vampire form, and Save DP!**

She woke up and was in her room again, after being re-escorted to her room, she only carried little of the potion but she couldn't get anywhere near him since he knocked her out. Then a someone opened the door reveiling Jazz and a zombified Tucker "Master, wants you to be ready for the ceremony in a few weeks" she said "A few weeks, isn't that days away" Sam replied.

"Master, doesn't want any interference for a few weeks" she said reveiling a pair of fangs.

Tucker grabbed her and so did Jazz, Sam expected the worse she felt as her life was gonna be over, then she opened her eyes, she was wearing a gothic bridal dress, it was entirely black except the front had violet lace, and she was wearing a amathyst amulet.

"Well that's one thing straight, at least this isn't pink" she said with releif and went back to the subject.

She tried to break free from the two and small amounts of the potion flew into both of their face's.

They cried in pain and stopped, their skin returned to normal, their canine's were no longer very sharp, and as they opened their eyes they were back to their original color and not a scarlet red.

"Wha-what happend Sam, Tucker what's going on?" Jazz replied in her normal voice looking at her surroundings.

"Sam what happen here anyway, and why are you dressed are you going to a wedding?" he asked looking at her outfit.

"Well let me explain everything here" Sam sat down and explained what was happening between Danny becoming a vampire and turning Amity Park's inhabitants in vampire's.

"Wait my little brother is now a vampire and is gonna rule the world" Jazz said in shock.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain the wedding dress?" Tucker said pointing out the question.

"Before Danny becomes a full-fledge vampire, he wants me to become his queen and rule together for all eternity" she said glumly at what she remembered.

"Wait, Danny wants you as his bride, I knew your two were lovebirds!" he yelled and both girls covered his mouth.

"Tucker this isn't the best time to do it, we need to re-make the potion that turns Danny and hopefully everyone in Amity Park back to normal before it's too late," she said at him and turned back "and besides this isn't Danny it's not the real him, it's he's under the influence of vampirism,".

"Jazz, get me some weoponry from your parents lab, and Tucker research everyone you know about vampire's, and we also need to get the ingrediants for the potion to reverse Danny's transformation and the hard part is to get a piece of his hair, without getting bitten" she exclaimed and they were off.

However a little visitor was watching the whole thing and stepped out of the shadows "So Sam reversed their tranformation and will do mine also, its pointless to stop me, half of the population is already my slaves and we still have thirteen days before the ceremony, the world shall be mine and so will my love" he said as he disappeared.

At the Fenton residence, Jazz barged in and was heading down to the lab when she heard something, she turned around to figure what that was, it was her parent's. More like vampiric parents and they had no life in their eyes meaning Daniel must have bitten them already.

They lunged at her, but she quickly dodged them and was going to grab a weopon, but her father grabbed her tight.

She tried to struggle free from his grasp, but it was tough because he was big, and her mother grabbed the weopon she was about to use on them.

Finally Jazz kicked free and knocked her parents out cold and grabbed the Fenton Peeler and few others then left quickly before they woke up and attack her again.

Tucker was loading all the information on vampire's and their weaknesses: Vampire's hate sunlight because it represents faith and holy, they dislike garlic, and don't like holy water (it was so obvious). He ran off and was about to get the items unaware that a pair of vampire's were spying on him.

Back at the Sanctuary Sam was wondering where could they be, it had been many day's and they haven't arrived. "What's taking them so long I hope they didn't get bitten again, I already had anough trouble with that" she said and on cue Jazz and Tucker climbed from the window and gave Sam the supplies they needed.

"That's great all we need is to go back to the medicine storage, get the potion, get a piece of Daniel's hair before the ceremony and save the world from being enslaved by vampire's for all eternity" said Jazz.

Both teens looked outside to see if their is any vampire watching and they quickly left to the storage, it took only several hours and it was only midnight, "Let's see Rosemary-chech, Garlic-check, Moondew-Check, now we need is-" she stopped and revealed the last ingrediant "a piece of his hair" she said.

"Easier said than done no way I want to get close to him" said Tucker afraid of becoming the undead again.

"We're in this together no matter what!" said Jazz putting her hand in the middle, so did Sam and Tucker "We're gonna save Danny and the world" she finally said, while Daniel was listening to their conversation "only three days remain and this planet shall be mine, with everyone to serve me for eternity and Sam as my queen" as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Next Time: 

Sam woke up to her surroundings she was next to Daniel and an army of vampires were in front of them. "It is time my queen, shall be together for all eternity" he said in a dark voice.

"Let the ceremony begin and the dawn of a new ruler!" he said and the vampire's were cheering. "Listen Danny this isn't you at all, the Danny I know would never manipulate or lust for power" she shot back at him "...S-sam...your right.." he seamed to come back but not for long.

"No, that was the old Danny, the New Danny wants to rule the world" he said as he prepared to bite her neck, then he heard a snipping sound, Jazz was cutting his hair and putting it in the the remedy and it started to glow.

"Now!" Sam yelled and both teens started to fire. "Minions attack the intruders" he said and they attacked and the battle began.

Next Time: 'Bridal Weddings and Battles"

**  
**


	7. Bridal Weddings and Battles

_Here it is for you I'll make another chapter and I'm done with this. Srry I'm thinking about closing it so soon, but I also want to make other stories coming in such as Darkest Reflections, Demon Within, and Song of the Siren._

Ch.7 'Bridal Weddings and battles'

"Ok is there anything we can do, to get near Daniel's head without getting bitten" said Tucker not wanting to repeat the moment. "I think I have a plan," said Sam. "You guys can get a piece of his hair, while I try to distract him" she said trying to convince the other teens. "But Sam you'll get bitten why do you want to risk this?" said Tucker trying to talk her out.

"I have to do this guys if I don't we will lose Danny forever and we have 21 hours to reverse this or we'll be serving him for eternity" she said not trying to choke on her tears. Jazz saw her tears and went to comfort her when a sound disrupted their peace.

The door opened reveiling what seemed to Paulina and Valerie in bridesmaid's outfit's, the came to Sam and tried to grab her, Tucker and Jazz tried to get them off of her. Then something knocked both teens out cold and dragged the teens away except for Sam.

She was carried bridal style away from the room with her captors glowing blood red eyes. The captor gently put down the goth on a closed coffin and stepped into the moonlight.

It was Danny or Daniel he was now taller and his eyes were becoming very dark. He grinned evily at the unconcious goth as he looked back at the dark seeing numbers of glowing red eyes. They were the citizens of Amity Park, now there vampiric slaves to Daniel's power. He was standing in an ancient spell circle, with markings on it.

Sam woke up to her surroundings she was next to Daniel and an army of vampires were in front of them. "It is time my queen, we shall be together for all eternity!" he said in a dark voice. "Let the ceremony begin and the dawn of a new ruler!" he said as the vampire's were cheering. "Listen Danny this isn't you at all, the Danny I know wouldn't manipulate people to do his bidding and lust for power" she shot back at him.

"...S-Sam...your... right" he said coming back for a minute, but it didn't last for long. "No, that was the old Danny, the New Danny wants to rule the world with you by my side" he said as he prepared to bite her neck, he stopped when he heard a snipping sound, Jazz was cutting his hair and putting it in the potion and it started to glow. "Now!" Sam yelled and the teens started firing the weopons at the vampires.

Daniel looked furious seeing this happening and doesn't want this to end easilly. "Minions attack the intruders!" he said and they attacked and the battle begins.

For Tucker and Jazz they were doing fine with the process of not getting bitten. Sam with herself was trying to fight the powerful Daniel "Listen... Danny" she said trying to avoid getting hit by his attack "You... have... to... fight... it... Right... NOW!" as she pushed him back. Light started to pour from the broken ceiling whiched made Daniel smile as he grabbed Sam who was caught off-guard.

"It is time my queen, we shall be together and humanity will cease to exist as we know it!" he laughed evily as he lunged at her. "Jazz the potion hurry!" Sam yelled trying to escape and Jazz through the potion and she caught it while facing her former friend, who is now glowing blood red as he is now transforming even further for his final stage: He grew a few feet tall, his canines grew longer, his skin was pale as death, his ebony hair now reached mid-length, his muscles were now growing larger, his claws were now long and lethal, and his eyes were now burning blood red as if it was a masecere.

Sam who was really scared from this, her best friend now has become a heartless, blood-sucking, monster bent on destroying humanity. She tried to get away when he came up to her. His blood red eyes bore into her soul and his claws pierced through her arms causing blood to slowly drip. "Now where were we," he said in a masculine voice that sounded like he had aged. He bit her neck and this caused her to drop the potion on him, it began seeping into his eyes and skin.

He began to give an inhuman scream and so did the others, until it ceased and Danny rised up, but not as a vampire but he was back to normal (well abnormal). The other vampires began returning to normal and Danny looked at what was happening "What happend?" he said.

"Danny, do you mean you don't remember" said Jazz as she hugged her cured brother.

"Well maybe we should get the people home before they wake up, and we'll explain everything when were done" said Sam and the others including Danny quickly took some of the citizens and returned them home.

**Author's Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, srry I made this short, no flames just reviews, there will soon be a sequel.**


	8. Revealations and Romance Epilogue

_Don't worry after this chapter I will make a sequel, Spell of the Night, Vampire Danny will return with some help from his 'children', coming soon P.S Look at the bottom of the end of the chapter!_

_Ch, 8- Revealations and Romance- Epilogue_

_"So I became a vampire and tried to destroy the world by turning everyone into my slave" he replied with a sad look on his face.  
_

_"Danny, it wasn't you at all, it was a monster controlling you" she said trying to calm him down and he smiled at her._

_"Thanks Sam, for saving me from becoming an evil ruler of the undead" he said and hugged her, to Sam's surprise she liked it._

_"Danny I wanted to tell you this for along time, I..." she was trying to think of what she was going to say when Jazz came into Danny's room 'Saved by the bell'._

_"Hey guys, everyone is in there home's and no recollection of the vampire incident" she said happily, but that moment was shattered when her parents came in. _

_"Hey kids guess what we found!" said their father's booming voice showing a vial of red mist._

_"Uh-no mom, dad we don't want to know what that is anyway and we on are way" said Jazz as she pushed Sam and Danny out of the room and went outside to the mall._

_When they got to the mall, Sam and Danny spend time together, to Danny it was great things were back to normal (well put it abnormal), and Sam is happy that her friend isn't a vampire anymore and the world is safe._

_At the Fenton residence._

_Maddie placed the vial on a table in the lab and was having a conversation with her husband "Jack do you think the kids would be ok if we told them about what we've found" she said holding a book (the Same book, Sam used to defeat Daniel (Danny's Vampire form) ). "Come on Maddie, I'm sure when they get back they'll be in a big surprise that we found the essence of an undead creature" he said proudly as the left the lab._

_In the vial a familiar pair of red eyes appeared and was looking quite pleased, seeing that the parents were gone and looked back at the back. _

_ "They thought they have gotten rid of me, my soon to be wife just seperated my essence from my host, I will get to him and I will rule this world!" he laughed in the pitch darkness._

_ The End... or is it/

* * *

_**Author's note: I don't own Danny Phantom, just Daniel (danny's vampire form), thank you so much for appreciating my story Into the Darkness, there will be a sequel  
"Spell of the Night" including new OC's and a new twist, here's the preview for the summary:**

**_After the vampire incident Danny wants to admit his feelings for Sam. It goes wrong when his vampire side's essence comes back and claim's him as his host once more, and along with his children of the night, _ will Sam and friends save their friend from becoming a vampire again along with his children, or will Sam break the spell before the world is doomed... again.**

**Reviews no flames. **

**Soon Introducing: Silvia, Demitre, Nightmare, and Zelda. **


End file.
